


Take Me Away (Fanvid)

by pearsonasnic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvid, SQ Supernova, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Supernova, Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic
Summary: Fanvid for Idisch_Von_Swedish's fic Take Me Away.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idisch_von_Swedish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idisch_von_Swedish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Take Me Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769103) by [Idisch_von_Swedish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idisch_von_Swedish/pseuds/Idisch_von_Swedish). 



_**Wow, so I feel like I've been working on this forever!  I'm super pleased with how it turned out, though there was a lot to work around and I tried to challenge myself as an editor, so learned some new things in the process.  I hope it does Ida's fic justice because I really enjoyed reading it and working with it to create my video.  I hope everyone likes it :)** _

 

also viewable [here](https://vimeo.com/237965599) in case it's ever removed from youtube again...


End file.
